1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having a removable lid with a removable applicator, and more particularly to a container for a product that is configured such that substantially all of the product in the container is accessible by an applicator removably attached to a lid for the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nail polish is an example of a product that is typically sold to consumers in containers that have screw tops that include an integrally formed applicator brush. The container is a bottle that stores the nail polish, with the bottle having a narrow bottleneck provided with an external thread. The screw top, which is screwed onto the screw part of the bottleneck, seals the bottle. An applicator having a rod with a brush at its free end is attached to the screw top.
The nail polish container having the above configuration is used in such a manner that a user opens a bottle, in which the nail polish is stored, by rotating the screw top. Excess nail polish is removed from the brush along an edge of the bottle opening. The polish is than applied in an ordinary manner.
Due to the configuration of the opening through the narrow bottleneck, the brush cannot contact all of the content contained in the bottle, particularly as the content level is depleted below a threshold level. The brush can only access the center of the bottle beneath the bottleneck. Thus, after the content falls below a certain level, it becomes difficult to access the remaining content with the applicator. As a result, the remaining content is typically discarded, resulting in waste of product and cost to consumer.